Flores en la garganta
by Nea Poulain
Summary: No es romántico, ni agradable —mucho menos estético—, ni es el preludio de una historia hermosa. Es la prueba de que quiere a Todoroki. Mucho, decidieron sus pulmones, y se llenaron de flores. / Tododeku, hanahaki AU


Feliz cumpleaños, **Hitzuji**. (Una de mis mejores lectoras, amigas y mejor cosplay partner del mundo).

* * *

**Flores en la garganta**

* * *

**I.**

_It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all  
The opposite of love's indifference  
So pay attention now  
I'm standing on your porch screaming out  
And I won't leave until you come downstairs_

_Stubborn Love, The Lumineers_

* * *

No es romántico, ni agradable —mucho menos estético—, ni es el preludio de una historia hermosa.

La primera vez que Izuku Midoriya escupe un pétalo lo encuentra asqueroso.

Le raspa en la garganta y por un momento —efímero, pero aun así horrible— siente que se va a ahogar. Tose y en su mano —la que está usando para taparse la boca— aterriza un pétalo. Es color blanco. Vuelve a toser. El que sigue es rojo.

No le queda ninguna duda.

Agradece estar solo, en su recámara. Cierra los ojos. Aprieta los pétalos, como si quisiera deshacerlos, olvidarse de ellos, aplastarlos, dejarlos irreconocibles, borrarles todo el color.

«Hanahaki», piensa.

Es horrible.

Es la forma que tiene el destino de burlarse de uno, de decirle a la gente que se va a morir de amor, literalmente, aunque nadie debería morirse por eso.

Suspira.

Antes de salir rumbo a clase, deja los pétalos tirados en el bote de basura de su recámara. Pretende que allí no pasó nada.

No sabe qué va a hacer. No quiere morirse de amor, pero tampoco dejar de sentirlo.

* * *

Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de la enfermedad. Hanahaki. Hay a quien le parece el epítome de lo romántico. Y cómo no, si lo que la causa es el amor. Del que duele por dentro y mata lentamente —y no es una figura retórica de esas que se repiten siempre en los poemas de amor y acaban volviéndose tan gastadas que pierden todo significado—. Hay quienes piensan que es romántico. Pero como Izuku descubre, sólo puede uno pensar eso cuando no está tosiendo pétalos todo el día, ni está ahogándose, ni siente que le arden los pulmones.

Pasa los días más callado que de costumbre, huyendo a la primera señal de que va a toser y, al final, Uraraka lo nota.

(Por supuesto, ella se fija en todo).

—¿Pasa algo?

Izuku sonríe.

—Nada.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, en serio, todo bien.

Sigue forzándose a sonreír, intentando que la sonrisa le llegue a los ojos. Finge que todo está bien porque todavía no quiere enfrentarse a Recovery Girl o a cualquier doctor o a su madre. Todavía no quiere enfrentarse a la fatalidad de la enfermedad que tiene.

Sentir no debería ser una maldición.

—Te ves más pálido —comenta Uraraka. E Izuku detesta que sea tan perceptiva, que se fije tanto, porque justo en ese momento quiere ser invisible—. Quizá sólo necesites dormir. —Ella también sonríe, dándole ánimos.

(Uraraka se merece el cielo, pero Izuku no quiere que lo mire con tanta atención).

Le agradece a Iida cuando empieza a dar un sermón de cómo todos deberían preocuparse por su descanso para poder dar el cien por ciento. Y luego Todoroki se aproxima a su mesa, con la bandeja del almuerzo en la mano.

A Izuku se le cierra la garganta.

Sale corriendo antes de que alguien pueda decir algo.

* * *

Se encierra en los baños más alejados que conoce, donde sabe que nadie va a buscarlo y tose. Los pétalos salen cubiertos de sangre. Rojos y blancos.

Y tose.

Y tose.

Y tose.

No puede volver a clase.

Así que, cuando siente que puede volver a respirar —más o menos, porque con hanahaki es imposible—, se obliga a caminar hasta la enfermería. Lleva un puño muy apretado, agarrando algo.

Cuando llega con Recovery Girl es incapaz de decir palabra. Sabe que tiene un aspecto lamentable, que está más despeinado que de costumbre y que está pálido como la hora de papel más blanca que se haya visto nunca.

—¿Midoriya? No te rompiste otro hueso, ¿ver…?

El «¿verdad?» nunca acaba de ser pronunciado.

Izuku abre el puño.

Pétalos rojos y blancos, manchados de sangre. Esa es la única explicación que necesito.

—Creo que necesito ayuda —dice, con un hilo de voz.

—Hiciste bien en venir a verme —declara Recovery Girl.

* * *

Después de revisarlo de pies a cabeza, le extiende una receta.

—No es una cura, sólo te ayuda con lo rasposo de tu garganta —le indica—. Para que no te quedes sin voz. —Hace una pausa—. Supongo que sabes cuáles son las opciones, ¿no?

Izuku asiente.

—¿Cirugía?

—Sí —confirma ella—. Pero también… —por un momento, parece dudosa— que tu amor sea correspondido.

—Se supone que sólo toso pétalos porque no es correspondido —replica él.

Todo el mundo lo sabe: el hanahaki es la enfermedad de todos aquellos que sufren por un amor no correspondido. Mortal, porque al parecer uno se puede morir de sentir.

Recovery Girl suspira. Parece hastiada.

—No te voy a decir que es un mito, Midoriya —le dice—, pero he visto suficientes casos como para decirte que tienes una oportunidad.

—Se supone que el hanahaki es raro, ¿no? —pregunta él.

—Sí.

—Muy raro.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—¿Ha visto más casos…?

—¡Claro que he visto más! ¡Eso te estoy diciendo! —No era la primera vez que desesperaba a Recovery Girl, especialmente con su tendencia a romperse todos los huesos—. Es menos rara entre los héroes. —Se encoge de hombros y parece que esa es toda la explicación que está dispuesta a ofrecerle—. Tienes una oportunidad si quieres evitar la cirugía. —Izuku abre la boca, pero ella no lo deja hablar—. Y no, no voy a dejar que sólo te dejes morir. No vale la pena. Sea lo que sea, no vale la pena.

Se dicen muchas cosas sobre la cirugía para remover las flores de los pulmones. Una es que se lleva eso que sientes y luego ya no puedes recordar cómo es estar enamorado o exactamente por qué te habías enamorado.

Da miedo.

De todos modos, no alega eso.

—No siente que sea justo —dice, finalmente, mirándose las manos—. Nada. Que una enfermedad te obligue a confesarle a alguien que estás enamorado. No importa que no estés listo. O que alguien tenga que enfrentarse a la culpabilidad de que alguien más desarrolló hanahaki por él. —Está pensando en alguien muy específico, claro—. ¿Qué ocurre cuando resulta que es mutuo? ¿Pensarán toda la vida que sólo están juntos por la enfermedad? ¿Se preguntarán si alguien se hubiera atrevido a confesarse si no? ¿Y si no? ¿Y si tienen que vivir con la culpa? —Apretó las manos, formando un puño—. No es justo.

—Lo sé, Midoriya. —Recovery Girl suspira—. Lo sé.

Su mirada parece decir «inténtalo».

Es la única solución que le queda.

* * *

No recuerda en que momento empezó, realmente.

Quizá empezó cuando lo presionó tanto para que usara todo su potencial hasta que lo hizo. Quizá lo hizo cuando él le contó su historia y se abrió ante él, mostrándole un pedazo de lo que estaba hecha su alma. Quizá empezó en clase, en cualquier momento. Quizá empezó en medio de una comida. Quizá no fue tan temprano. Quizá empezó hasta que compartieron sus prácticas profesionales, al final del primer año.

Lo que Izuku sabe es que lleva meses guardándoselo.

Nunca sabe cómo decirlo, como afrontarlo.

Pero la enfermedad le está poniendo una fecha de caducidad a sus sentimientos.

* * *

—Vuelve si se pone peor —le dice Recovery Girl—. No lo ignores. Toma la medicina. ¿Me estás oyendo, Midoriya?

—S-sí, ¡sí! —asegura él.

—Te daré tres días antes de informarle a Aizawa —le dice ella—. Y tengo que avisarle a tu madre…

—¡No! —pide él.

—Es política de la escuela, debería saberlo.

—Le hablaré yo.

Recovery Girl entorna los ojos.

—Que sepas que me enteraré si no lo haces —lo amenaza—. Pero tu madre tiene que enterarse. Es tu tutora legal. ¿Quedó claro?

Izuku asiente.

Al tragar saliva siente rasposa la garganta y tiene ganas de llorar, porque no sabe qué va a hacer. Es el primer problema en su vida al que no le encuentra ninguna solución y por el cual quiere rendirse.

—Sí —responde.

—Bien. Piensa en tus opciones.

* * *

La cosa, finalmente, es que quiere mucho a Todoroki.

Demasiado, decidieron sus pulmones, y se llenaron de flores.

* * *

**II.**

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

_All of Me, John Legend_

* * *

Shouto tiene una revelación durante el torneo deportivo de su primer año. Algo se le mueve y le da vueltas en el estómago cuando Midoriya le grita que su singularidad es suya, no de su padre. Es una sensación que le recuerda al vértigo. Después de eso, pasa mucho tiempo sin pensar en eso. Lo confunde todo con admiración, porque es obvio que es algo que nació de la admiración mutua.

Lo entierra bien hondo. No es difícil porque apenas si tienen tiempo para pensar en el romance, entre ataques, entrenamientos y prácticas.

No vuelve a pensar en eso hasta que se sienta al lado de Uraraka durante el almuerzo y ve a Midoriya salir corriendo. No le a tiempo de pensar por qué o clavarse en ese detalle porque Uraraka pasa todo el almuerzo quejándose de cómo era obvio que Midoriya tenía algo y que no se sentía bien y que se veía pálido.

Shouto sólo la interrumpe para toser. De repente siente que se le cierra la garganta.

—¿Tú también? —pregunta Uraraka—. ¿Te va a dar gripa o algo?

—Si te sientes mal ve con Recovery Girl —interrumpe Iida.

Shouto asiente.

—Es la primera vez, dudo que sea algo.

Sigue con el almuerzo y Uraraka sigue con su preocupación con Midoriya. Shouto le pone atención y se recuerda buscar al otro chico más tarde para asegurarse e que está bien.

Justo en ese momento se le cierra la garganta.

Tose más fuerte. Una, dos veces, siente que se está ahogando y siente como Iida le da un par de palmadas en la espalda —y ni siquiera sabe cómo llegó Iida detrás de él—. Se lleva una mano a la boca cuando siente algo en su garganta. Tose otra vez y entonces algo aterriza en sus manos.

Cierra el puño antes de que Uraraka o Iida puedan ver qué es.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí —miente Shouto, bajando el puño—. Sólo me ahogué con algo. Creo.

«Algo» se siente como una planta. Y está en su mano.

Definitivamente no está bien. Pero tampoco sabe qué está pasando. Así que acaba por meter la mano en su pantalón y dejar allí lo que sea que haya escupido y seguir comiendo.

* * *

Es una flor.

Shouto sabe lo que significa.

Y no sabe qué hacer.

* * *

Es irónico, se dice la tercera vez que tose pétalos y los tira al bote de basura sin apenas mirarlos, para pretender que no están. Está entrenándose para ser un héroe y se ha enfrentado a cosas muy difíciles y lo que lo congela completamente es ver pétalos que salen embarrados de sangre de su boca.

Y a quién no.

Por primera vez tiene que examinar sus sentimientos y admitir que lo que siente no es admiración, sino algo todavía más profundo y más visceral —porque obviamente lo está destrozando por dentro—. Y no puede mentirse diciendo que no lo sabía. No es tan fácil ignorar las mariposas en el estómago cuando estás enamorado, ni esas ganas de sonreír cuando ve a Midoriya hacerlo, ni ese deseo de verlo siempre feliz. Y no es fácil ignorar esa frustración al no poder detener sus lágrimas porque lo ve llorar.

(Y Midoriya llora demasiado).

Así que llama a su puerta.

—¡Un momento!

Está pálido cuando le abre. Uraraka tiene razón.

—Midoriya.

—Oh, Todoroki. —Sonríe. Se pasa una mano por el cabello—. Hola. —Parece nervioso—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sólo quería… —Se traba. Qué difícil—. Como saliste huyendo. Bueno. Uraraka estaba preocupada por ti y quería saber si estabas bien o…

Risita nerviosa.

—Todo perfecto —asegura Midoriya. Parece una mentira, pero por la manera en la que sonríe parece desesperado porque Shouto le crea—. Fui con Recovery Girl. Ya pasará. Me dijo que descansara.

—Ah.

Se queda sin cosas que decir. Siempre se queda sin cosas que decir.

—De todos modos gracias por preocuparte. —Parece que se está poniendo más palido.

—No hay de qué. ¿Todavía quieres que te ayude con inglés?

—Eh… Sí… Mañana, ¿está bien? Necesito… descansar.

Y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Se queda confundido, allí parado, un momento. Y luego le duele el pecho. Le arde, prácticamente. Da un par de pasos, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, pero acaba recargándose en la pared, luchando por respirar.

Inhala, exhala. Siente los pétalos en la garganta, atorados.

Tose. Una, dos veces, hacer que los pétalos aterrizan en sus manos. Siente la tentación de examinarlos, porque todavía no lo ha hecho, pero oye pasos y los esconde en el puño rápidamente.

Es Kirishima, que se dirige hacia la planta baja, supone Shouto, pero se detiene al verlo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —responde.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, sólo… el… entrenamiento de hoy.

Kirishima asiente, como si entendiera de qué habla, aunque Shouto sólo se lo está inventando todo como puede.

—Vale.

Sigue bajando. En cuanto se queda solo, Shouto huye hasta su cuarto.

Y allí, por primera vez, ve los pétalos.

* * *

La forma le recuerda a la forma del cabello de Izuku Midoriya. Pétalos no muy grandes, que se juntan en su mano, hacia todos lados. Color verde claro, muy claro, casi blanco —al contrario del cabello de Midoriya, que es más verde oscuro.

¿Tenía que ser tan obvio?

* * *

Hanahaki. Todo el mundo sabe que es porque es material de cuentos e historias románticas.

(¿En verdad lo es?)

También todo el mundo sabe lo fatal que es. Shouto sabe cuál es su única opción. Existe algo parecido a una cura, pero todo el mundo dice que arruina los sentimientos, que la gente olvida su amor. Shouto no quiere olvidar el suyo. Tiene diecisiete años y no quiere olvidar el suyo.

(Más bien quiere aferrarse a él, por todo lo que significa).

Alguien llama a la puerta.

—¿Todoroki?

Es la voz de Midoriya. Así que abre. Tiene una pluma y un cuaderno.

—Sólo quería ayuda con… inglés. ¿Recuerdas? —Parece distraído con algo más, pero Todoroki asiente y abre la puerta—. Sólo son un par de dudas. Intenté preguntarse a Kacchan pero me cerró la puerta en la cara. Y Yaoyorozu salió con Jirou y las demás chicas. No quería molestarte…

—No es ninguna molestia.

Y lo dice en serio.

—Gracias.

Midoriya sonríe ampliamente. Shouto se queda pensando un momento en lo mucho en que le gusta aquella expresión, en lo mucho que desea siempre verla estampada en la cara de Midoriya.

En lo mucho que le gusta verla dirigida hacia sí.

Tose.

«No, por favor».

Lucha por mantener los pétalos en la garganta.

«No, no, ahora mismo no».

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contesta—. Perfectamente. —Jala la silla de su escritorio para dejar que Midoriya se siente en ella—. ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?

* * *

—Nos vemos luego.

Todoroki asiente, ve a Midoriya irse y cierra la puerta.

Vuelve a toser. Y entonces no puede parar y siente que se ahoga. Todos los pétalos que luchó por mantener en su garganta mientras estuvo allí lo atacan de repente. Los primeros aterrizan en sus manos, pero los últimos caen al suelo.

Cuando por fin deja de toser, apoya la frente en la puerta. Se siente débil y le duele el pecho.

Por qué. Por qué a él. Por qué los pétalos.

Se recarga contra la pared y se deja caer poco a poco, hasta acabar sentado en el piso. Ni si quiera tiene fuerzas suficientes para limpiar los pétalos del suelo o de sus manos. Salen manchados de sangre, como un presagio fatal de lo que ocurrirá si sigue ocultando la enfermedad.

Pero no quiere enfrentarse a que de verdad su amor es no correspondido.

«Mañana», se promete, «mañana iré a la enfermería».

(No lo hace).

* * *

**III.**

_Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home_

_Sweet Creature, Harry Styles_

* * *

Le llama el mismo día que Recovery Girl le da el ultimátum.

—¿Mamá?

Ya quiere llorar y ni siquiera le ha dicho nada.

* * *

Su madre le pregunta quien es. Él le habla de Todoroki. Inko Midoriya lo ha visto en los festivales deportivos y no es la primera vez que Izuku habla de él. Podría pasar todos los días de su vida hablando de él, porque lo admira —y de su admiración sale su amor— y lo quiere. También llora en el teléfono porque tiene miedo y no sabe qué. En vez de tener diecisiete años y ser un héroe con una licencia provisional es un niño asustado en el teléfono con su madre.

Ella le promete que todo va a estar bien, que no importa lo cruel que sea haber contraído hanahaki, todo estará bien. Que el amor nunca debería ser tan cruel.

Al final tiene que colgar, pero sólo cuando le promete a su madre que le avisará si empeora y ella le dice que le conseguirá una cita con un doctor.

Llaman a la puerta.

—¡Un momento!

No quiere parecer como que estuvo llorando, así que se talla los ojos y luego va a abrir. Quiere irse de espaldas cuando ve quien está en su puerta.

—Midoriya.

No es extraño que Todoroki esté allí, frente a él. Suelen ir del cuarto del uno al del otro, especialmente cuando se trata de estudiar, pero en ese momento es la última persona que quiere ver.

—Oh, Todoroki. —Sonríe por cortesía, para no parecer extraño. Se pasa una mano por el cabello porque es incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo—. Hola. ¿Necesitas algo?

Siente que está siento más brusco que de costumbre, pero le preocupa que las flores vuelvan en cualquier momento.

—Sólo quería… —Todoroki hace una pausa antes de continuar—. Como saliste huyendo. Bueno. Uraraka estaba preocupada por ti y quería saber si estabas bien o…

Los nervios se desbordan. Suelta una risita. Y entonces los siente, empezar a arremolinarse en su garganta. Le empieza el pánico, pero lo esconde lo mejor que puede

—Todo perfecto —asegura Izuku. Es una mentira, claramente, porque Recovery Girl le recordó hace unos momentos lo letal que es tener hanahaki pero necesita que Todoroki le crea para que no insista en seguir la conversación—. Fui con Recovery Girl. Ya pasará. Me dijo que descansara.

—Ah.

Esa es su oportunidad

—De todos modos gracias por preocuparte. —Se lo agradece, de verdad. Se lo agradece tanto que su pecho y sus pulmones y todo su sistema respiratorio está a punto de explotar y todo le arde y sólo quiere toser.

«No enfrente de él».

—No hay de qué. ¿Todavía quieres que te ayude con inglés? —pregunta Todoroki.

—Eh… Sí… Mañana, ¿está bien? Necesito… descansar.

Prácticamente le cierra la puerta en la cara, pero no puede contener los pétalos ni un momento más.

* * *

Al día siguiente vuelve a hablar con su madre. Le jura que todavía no está muy grave. «Pero vas a empeorar, Izuku». Las palabras le taladran. «Estoy encargándome de eso».

(¿De verdad, Izuku, lo haces?, dice una vocecita en su cabeza).

Su madre le dice que el viernes tiene una cita médica.

«Pasaré por ti», le dice.

(Mamá, estoy bien, quiere decir, para dejar de preocuparla).

—Gracias —es lo que dice.

Se le rompe la voz.

Cuelga porque no quiere que Inko Midoriya lo oiga llorar.

* * *

Pasa todo el día ocultado que tose pétalos de flores. La tarde estudiando con Todoroki. Todo parece normal. Hasta que no lo es. Están casi todos en el área común, cenando. Kacchan se está quejando de que Yaoyorozu no sabe condimentar muy bien y de cómo corta Todoroki la verdura. Fuera de eso, todo parece en paz. Izuku está entre Uraraka e Iida, intentando seguir su conversación. Está más callado que de costumbre sólo porque está alerta, por si siente la sensación a la que ya se acostumbró en su garganta que le avisa cuando está a punto de toser pétalos de flores.

Y claro que le ocurre.

Por supuesto.

Le ocurre cuando alza la mirada y ve a Todoroki enfrente de él y lo ve sonreír con esa sonrisa tenue que tiene, tan rara que casi nadie nunca la ve. El estómago le da una vuelta. Y luego se le cierra la garganta.

Deja el plato en la mesa, con los palillos encima y se para.

—¿Deku? —llama Uraraka—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí… —Se tapa la boca—. Un momento.

Corre hasta los baños comunes de la planta baja, suplicando por llegar a tiempo. Abre la puerta y está casi convencido de que lo ha logrado cuando choca con alguien.

Y luego tose.

Esa vez, una flor completa aterriza en el pecho de la otra persona.

—¿Qué… demonios…?

Izuku alza la cabeza. Katsuki Bakugo está mirándolo, congelado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo siento. —Tose de nuevo. Pétalos rojos y blancos aterrizan en sus manos—. ¡Lo siento, Kacchan!

El otro no responde. Se quedan los dos sin decir nada por un momento hasta que Kacchan se agacha y agarra la flor como si fuera portadora de la peste con una mano y con la otra agarra la playera de Izuku y lo jala hacia dentro del baño.

Cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

Izuku tiene muchas ganas de llorar y no sabe por qué.

(Quizá porque Kacchan nunca lo había mirado así).

—¿Desde hace cuánto? —pregunta Kacchan. Tira la flor a uno de los excusados y por fin suelta a Izuku, que no responde. Abre y cierra la boca, pero no le sale ni una sola palabra—. Deku, ¿desde hace cuánto?

—Sólo unos días. ¡No mucho!

—Deku…

—Ya sé.

—Es mortal.

—¡Ya sé!

Vuelven a quedarse callados. Y entonces, sí, algo se rompe dentro de Izuku y empieza a llorar. Le da miedo todo. Le da miedo tener que olvidar que un día sintió algo por Todoroki y que fue tan fuerte que su cuerpo prácticamente lo maldijo. Le da miedo que Kacchan sepa y que lo mire con una mirada asustada que hace meses no le ve. Le da miedo pensar que no es capaz de confesarle lo que siente a la persona indicada. (Y le da miedo pensar que sí es capaz).

Así que empieza a llorar.

Y busca consuelo en la persona que tiene enfrente.

Entierra su rostro en el pecho de Kacchan, que no se mueve. Sólo lo siente tensarse un poco más. Y llora y le mancha toda la camiseta de lágrimas y lo abraza. Kacchan no se mueve. Pero no lo aparta inmediatamente.

—Es Todoroki, ¿no? —pregunta—. Ese idiota.

Izuku no tiene que responder. Es obvio.

La rosa que escupió y que Kacchan aventó al excusado tiene pétalos rojos y blancos y rojos con blancos. Ni siquiera sabe si las rosas así existen de verdad o sólo es un invento de sus pulmones.

Pero Kacchan insiste.

—Estás enamorado de ese idiota, ¡¿no?! —vuelve a preguntar. Hay una pausa y Kacchan suspira, derrotado. No parece él—. Deku, sólo di que sí.

Izuku intenta respirar hondo.

Pero le arde la garganta y le duele todo.

—Sí —murmura, sin atreverse a levantar la vista—. Es él.

Se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo admite en voz alta. Tiene un momento de tranquilidad antes de sentir cómo se le tapa la garganta de nuevo y empieza a toser otra vez. Se aparta de Kacchan y tose otra flor entera de nuevo. Nadie dice nada hasta que la tira al excusado y jala. Ve las dos flores irse.

Entonces Kacchan habla con una voz intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no siente y que Izuku nunca le ha oído.

—Deku, ¿qué vas a hacer?

No responde.

«No sé».

¿Cirugía? ¿Intentarlo? ¿Darle vueltas al hecho de que esa enfermedad puede matarlo sin intentar nada al respecto porque todas las opciones lo asustan?

«No sé».

Abre la boca, pero no le sale ni una sola palabra.

* * *

**IV.**

_We have no use  
For the truth  
Now's the time for us to lose  
Who we are and how we've tried  
Taking every step in stride  
It's now or never to decide_

_Now or Never, Three Days Grace_

* * *

El viernes Midoriya no está por ninguna parte y Bakugo parece cien veces más enojado que de costumbre. Todoroki tiene la tentación de preguntar, pero cuando se da cuenta ya están a medio de un entrenamiento por parejas y Bakugo le está dando una paliza.

Ni es común que el otro esté tan enojado, ni que él esté tan distraído.

Pero la ausencia del cabello verde de Midoriya se nota.

Intenta concentrarse en evitar que Bakugo se deshaga del hielo con el que intenta atraparlo con una facilidad pasmosa y evitar que se acerque a él y lo noquee de un golpe. No se permite ni apartar la mirada para ver cómo van los demás (aunque oye en algún punto oye un grito de Kirishima porque Uraraka lo tomó por sorpresa y ahora está flotando de cabeza por ahí), pero su mente no se está quieta. No es común que Midoriya falte a clases si no está castigado o en prácticas o algo parecido.

¿Está enfermo? ¿Ocurrió una emergencia en su casa? ¿Su madre está enferma?

(Porque sabe que es hijo único y su padre está en paradero desconocido).

Evita a duras penas una de las explosiones de Bakugo usando su hielo para deslizarse hacia atrás.

—¡AL MENOS FINGE QUE TE IMPORTA EL ENTRENAMIENTO! —le grita Bakugo.

Frunce el ceño. Vuelve a concentrarse en Bakugo, que tiene la ventaja con el control que tiene de sus explosiones que le permiten desplazarse en el aire. Él suele usar hielo, pero con su oponente tan cerca, no puede.

Entorna los ojos.

Alza la mano izquierda. Él y Bakugo han probado un ataque combinado con las explosiones y el fuego. Aumenta el poder de ambos. Quizá pueda usarlo como ventaja. Espera hasta tenerlo cerca y entonces, lo intenta.

Pero Bakugo le adivina las intenciones, no por nada han pasado horas y horas y horas y horas entrenando juntos y se propulsa todavía más arriba para evitarlo de frente y atacarlo por detrás.

Shouto pierde el equilibrio.

—¡DEJA DE DAR PENA, MALDITA SEA!

Bakugo no le da tiempo de recuperarse, claro que no. (Los villanos tampoco lo harían), así que crea una estructura de hielo frente a él, a modo de escudo, para tener aunque sea un par de segundos (que es lo que a Bakugo le toma destrozar todo su hielo con las palmas de sus manos) para levantarse y pensar en otra estrategia.

Pero sigue distraído.

No es sólo Midoriya.

Es el intentar no toser, el no escupir ningún pétalo. Es evitar (casi en vano, siente) que su preocupación no lo haga toser medio jardín enfrente de Bakugo.

Pero le duele el pecho y siente que no puede ganarle.

(No, peor, lo sabe).

Aun así, alza la mano derecha y lo ataca con la mayor cantidad de hielo que puede. Su única oportunidad —tan ínfima como es— es retrasar sus explosiones con frío. Pero Bakugo destroza el hielo, una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Hasta que finalmente lo acorrala contra la pared.

—Creí que habíamos dejado en claro que esa táctica no funciona hace más de un año, imbécil —le espeta. Shouto también se acuerda. Festival deportivo, primer año—. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —Shouto respira hondo, pero no responde—. Da igual, estás muerto. Yo gano.

Pero Bakugo no parece nada contento y Shouto lo ve cerrar los puños, como si estuviera a punto de darle un puñetazo.

El golpe nunca llega.

En vez de eso, Bakugo se aleja y vuelve a ponerse en posición, listo para atacar. Sonríe con esa sonrisa peligrosa que pone cuando está a punto de acabar con alguien.

—Otra vez —propone.

La clase todavía no acaba, tienen tiempo.

Todoroki acepta el reto, sólo para quitárselo de encima. Bakugo vuelve a darle una paliza.

(Todavía no sabe por qué demonios está tan enojado).

* * *

Midoriya vuelve por la tarde. Se ve más pálido que el día anterior y Uraraka no deja de molestarlo por eso, lo que no le da a Shouto ninguna oportunidad de hablar con él.

(Que en parte es un alivio porque siente una sensación que no le gusta en su garganta cada que lo mira, si quiera).

Están preparando la cena y Bakugo acaba corriéndolo de la cocina la quinta vez que le parece mal como corta las verduras. Todoroki no tiene ni idea de quien le dio a Bakugo el dominio de la cocina ese día, pero todos sufren por ello. Aoyama discute sobre la preparación de cada cosa, Tsuyu intenta mantener el ambiente en paz y Kirishima se encarga de mediar entre Bakugo y el mundo. La escena es mucho más común de lo que parece. Al final, Todoroki se rinde y se limita a llevar los platos al área común.

—¿Seguro de que estás bien? —alcanza a oír. Es Uraraka.

—Sí —responde la voz de la persona con la que ha querido hablar todo el día—. No es nada que no pueda arreglarse.

—¿Nada grave?

—No, no. Nada grave.

¿De qué hablan?

* * *

No piensa demasiado en ello. Cada que lo hace acaba escupiendo pétalos, de rodillas, en el baño. Cada vez son más.

Al menos todavía no son flores enteras.

Intenta convencerse de que su visita a la enfermería aún puede esperar.

(Es mentira).

* * *

Se lo cruza en un pasillo, el domingo.

—Ey, Midoriya.

Tiene ojeras. Shouto las nota porque se notan a kilómetros de distancia de allí.

—¡Todoroki!

Parece sorprendido. Shouto no sabe si en el buen o mal sentido.

—Es que, te oí hablando con Uraraka y… lo siento, sólo quería preguntar si todo estaba bien.

—Sí, sí, todo bien. —Midoriya sonríe y Shouto se ahoga en su sonrisa, porque, carajo, es tan hermosa—. Bueno, lo estará. Fue una cita médica. Nada serio de que preocuparse. —No tiene razones para creer que le está mintiendo así que asiente—. Bueno, voy a… bajar. Tsuyu quería jugar uno, creo que se unirán Ojiro y Hakagure. ¿Quieres venir?

Se le cierra la garganta.

—En un rato —logra decir.

—Vale —responde Midoriya. Le hace un gesto con la mano, como de despedida.

Shouto espera hasta que ya no puede verlo para toser. No tiene tiempo de ir a esconderse a ningún baño. Sólo tose y tose y tose. Sale casi una flor entera. Casi entra en pánico.

«No tan rápido, joder».

Todavía no decide que hacer.

Confesión u olvido. No es como si tuviera muchas opciones.

—¿Todoroki?

Cierra la mano por instinto, pero quien pronuncia su nombre con preocupación ya vio la flor llena de sangre y ya sabe lo que significa.

—No es nada.

—¿Eso era… una flor? —pregunta Kirishima, aproximándose.

No puede mentir.

—No completa.

—Joder.

«Sí, joder».

—No digas nada —pide. Su voz sale débil y la odia. Es una súplica y es más desesperada de lo que pretendía en un primer momento—. Por favor. No digas nada. —Tose. Caen más pétalos. Lo ataca el pánico porque siente que cualquiera podría descubrirlos allí. Se agacha para recoger los que se fueron al piso. Kirishima se agacha igual—. Por favor —repite.

—No diré nada. —El pelirrojo se muerde un labio, como decidiendo qué hacer—. Pero ve con Recovery Girl. Antes de que sea más grave.

Shouto asiente.

—Lo siento —agrega Kirisihima—. ¿Has pensado en decirle?

Shouto niega con la cabeza. No sabría no cómo empezar.

—Quizá podrías… —se encoge de hombros, intentando desesperadamente quitarle la importancia al hanahaki— decirle. He visto cómo te mira y…

—¿Y si no? —se pregunta Todoroki. Mira al suelo.

Y si no, esa era la pregunta. Y si no era nada. Y si sólo era él y su corazón y no le correspondía, no de esa manera.

Entonces, ¿podría soportarlo?

—Lo siento —repite Kirishima. Le pone los pétalos verdes que recoge en las manos—. Ve con Recovery Girl. Ella sabrá que hacer.

Shouto asiente antes de huir.

* * *

Esa tarde tose la primera flor entera. La examina una y otra vez, porque la forma le recuerda a la forma del cabello de Izuku Midoriya. Al final descubre qué es. Zinnia. Verde, como su amor.

* * *

**V.**

_Nothing in the cage of my ribcage  
Got no heart to break, like it that way  
Nothing in the cage of my ribcage  
Emptiness is safe, keep it that way_

_Ribcage, Andy Black_

* * *

El lunes, cuando lo ve entrar a clase más pálido que la nieve, Katsuki tiene que admitir que se preocupa. Lo ve salir corriendo al baño un par de veces y frunce el ceño. Al final del día Aizawa lo retiene

—Midoriya, un momento.

Él se queda esperando, en un pasillo.

Le dice a Eijiro que ya lo alcanzará al rato, que sólo se le olvidó algo en los vestidores y que no se atreva a dejar que el imbécil de Kaminari le gane en Mario Kart o, peor, que Mineta toque alguna de sus cosas.

Espera hasta que Deku sale.

—¿Y? —pregunta.

—Kacchan, no quiero discutir.

—No estoy discutiendo —argumenta él, porque su «y» no le parece una confrontación, considerando cómo es toda la vida—. Sólo te hice una pregunta.

—De todos modos no es tu asunto.

—Decidí que era mi maldito asunto cuando…

—¡Kacchan! —Deku se detiene y Katsuki se ve obligado a detenerse y lo mira y ve su miedo a la cara. Se calla de golpe.

—Vale, cuando eso —dice, con la voz más baja—. Siempre me avientas tus problemas encima, ¿no?

—¡No fue intencional!

—¡De todos modos yo tengo que cargar con el conocimiento de que…!

—¡KACCHAN!

La gente en ese pasillo voltea a verlos. Por suerte ya sólo quedan estudiantes rezagados —que no conocen y a Katsuki le importan tres pepinos— y algunos profesores — que ya acostumbrados a verlos discutir todo el tiempo.

Caminan en silencio después de eso, al menos unos metros.

—Aizawa sabe, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—Me dijo que no podía entrenar normalmente mientras… —Deku sacude la cabeza—. Todo mi sistema respiratorio está arruinado de momento. —Suspira—. Tengo que curarme.

«Tengo que curarme». Muy bien, al menos no está planeando en dejarse morir.

* * *

El hanahaki le parece algo absurdo. Digno de intensos que no saben cómo confesarle sus sentimientos a nadie.

Pero luego se acuerda que él se dedico a intentar que Eijiro adivinara que le gustaba sin darle ni media pista, así que no le dice a Deku nada de eso.

Quizá lo que le parece absurdo es que sea mortal.

* * *

Van camino a los dormitorios y Deku camina más lento que de costumbre. Katsuki, en una racha de amabilidad inconcebible para él, va a su paso.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás?

—No sé. —Pausa—. ¿Qué harías tú?

—Deku…

—En serio. Eres el único que sabe.

Considera que Deku este mal de la cabeza, para considerar pedirle un consejo sobre ese tema a él.

—No sé —responde—. ¿Intentarlo? —Se pasa las manos por la cabeza.

¿Qué haría, en serio?

Porque sabe exactamente por quien empezaría a toser flores, si le hubiera ocurrido alguna vez. (Pero no le pasó porque es Katsuki Bakugo y a él no le ocurren esas cosas, o eso quiere creer, porque muy bien pudo haberle ocurrido porque él, definitivamente, no fue el que confesó sus sentimientos por nadie. Tuvo que llegar Eijiro y ponerse un cartel neón en la frente).

¿Sería capaz de hacerle frente?

—Pero en realidad no es tan justo, ¿o sí? —Deku suspira—. Porque lo haces porque te estás muriendo. Las flores te obligan. ¿Y si el otro se siente culpable?

Katsuki cierra los ojos.

Y eso a él qué le importa. Qué horrores cometió en su vida pasada para que Deku esté preguntándole cosas que tienen que ver con el romance.

—¡No sé! —espeta.

Deku parece hacerse más pequeño.

«Carajo».

Siguen caminando hasta que Katsuki vuelve a abrir la boca, porque Deku claramente no se atreve a decir ni una sola palabra.

—En mi opinión, tienes una oportunidad. —Respira hondo. No sabe que penitencia está pagando para ser la celestina oficial de Deku—. Y si la tienes, sería de imbéciles desperdiciarla, ¿no?

Deku asiente. No parece muy convencido de nada.

Y luego empieza a toser y tienen que detenerse. Y en otra racha de amabilidad que resulta extraña para él le da palmaditas en la espalda hasta que escupe la flor. Una rosa de dos colores.

—Se llaman rosas osiria —dice Deku.

Vuelve a toser, pero ya no sale ninguna otra flor.

A Katsuki no le importa el nombre de la estúpida flor. Está ensangrentada. Deku se queda viéndola un momento antes de aplastarla entre sus manos.

—Se te está acabando el tiempo.

—Ya sé.

—Sólo te quedará la opción de la cirugía, Deku.

—¡Ya sé!

Suena tan desesperado, que Katsuki no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—¿Entonces?

Deku empieza a temblar. Ya está llorando, otra vez. Katsuki encuentra increíble que un cuerpo tan pequeño sea capaz de almacenar tantas lágrimas. Ya se ha acostumbrado. Probablemente nadie en UA ha visto llorar a Deku tanto como él. (También porque mucho tiempo tuvo la culpa de que Deku llorara).

Suelta un sollozo. Katsuki se queda congelado. Nunca sabe cómo consolar a nadie.

—No quiero tener que dejar de sentir. No por él, no quiero olvidarme de cómo se siente… —Su mano es un puño que aplasta la flor con fuerza, como si quisiera olvidar que está ahí.

Katsuki no sabe de dónde saca las fuerzas para decirle lo que le dice.

—Dile. Sólo dile. ¡Carajo!

* * *

Pero como él mismo sabe, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La primera vez que Eijiro lo besó fue después de un entrenamiento. Habían conseguido que les dieran permiso para entrenar después de clase. Y Eijiro le ganó. Por primera vez. Y estaba tan eufórico y tan feliz que Katsuki sonrió también aunque las manos de Eijiro estuvieran sobre sus muñecas y él estuviera en el piso.

Eijiro lo besó.

Si hubiera sido por él, Katsuki probablemente no se hubiera atrevido a decir nada de nada.

* * *

—¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

Es o último que pregunta antes de que entren a los dormitorios de la clase 2-A.

—Nada nuevo. Lo grave que es. —Deku parece hablarle al piso en vez de a él—. Que eventualmente no podré respirar y que si se pone más grave la única solución será operarlo.

Y ya no dice nada, porque Deku lo adelanta y abre la puerta y Uraraka lo avalancha en la entrada.

«Díselo», quiere repetirle. No soporta verlo débil. Así no puede tener un rival en condiciones.

* * *

Es más tarde, cuando acaba de explicarle a Eijiro cómo demonios resolver una integral y lo tiene encima, prácticamente y los dos se balancean en precario equilibro sobre una misma silla, que se le ocurre que entiende las dudas de Deku más de lo que le gustaría.

—Ey.

Eijiro se queda quieto, por un segundo.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —dice Katsuki. Se aclara la garganta. Eijiro lo mira con curiosidad—. Algo serio.

Así que el otro se levanta, para que al menos no se caigan de la silla y se recarga contra el escritorio. No dice nada, esperando que Katsuki hable.

Le cuesta poner en palabras lo que quiere decir.

—¿Cómo te decidiste a…? —se corta. No sabe a dónde va—. Cuando… —«me besaste la primera vez», termina su cabeza, pero no su boca—. ¿Cómo supiste qué te correspondía?

Eijiro se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sabía. —Se inclina, buscando sus labios y lo besa—. Sólo tenía que arriesgarme. —Una pausa—. ¿Por qué te lo preguntas ahora?

—No sé. —«Sí sabes». Una pausa—. Conoces esa enfermedad, ¿la del amor no correspondido?

—¿Hanahaki?

Eijiro frunce el ceño y se tensa.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué estás preguntando, Katsuki? —Se ve muy serio. Demasiado serio—. ¿Sabes algo?

* * *

**VI.**

_If I told you we could bathe in all the lights  
Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?  
Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?  
__Would you fall in the name of love?_

_In The Name of Love, Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha_

* * *

A Eijiro no debería importarle, pero le importa, porque es un ser humano decente. Así que la siguiente vez que ve a Todoroki sólo, se acerca.

—Ey.

Le dedica una sonrisa, un saludo con la mano. Pero sabe que a sus ojos no llega la jovialidad, esos se quedan reservados para la preocupación.

Todoroki voltea a verlo. Eijiro se deja caer al lado de él en el sillón.

—¿Estás bien?

Los dos saben de qué habla.

—Sí.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Recovery Girl? —pregunta Eijiro.

Intuye que no le va a gustar la respuesta.

Todoroki echa la cabeza para atrás. Eijiro no atina a leer su expresión, porque leer a Todoroki es una de las cosas más complicadas que existen, después de las integrales, así que sólo espera.

—No aún —admite.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo miedo.

Y quien no, si es hanahaki.

* * *

Lo observa en todas las clases, pero lo deja estar. Es cierto que Todoroki se ve más pálido que de costumbre, pero Eijiro mantiene la distancia. Quizá no quiera que le pregunte más, quizá sólo quiera lidiar el solo con el asunto.

Al final del día, busca a Katsuki, justo después de que Aizawa los corra de su salón y llame a Midoriya aparte. (¿Otra vez está metido en problemas?).

—Ve tú, iré después —le dice.

Eijiro no tiene ni idea de por qué se retrasa. Anota preguntarle luego. Acaba siguiendo a Mina y a Kaminari, que están discutiendo algo sobre la tarea atrasada de inglés. Los escucha, pero está seguro de que ambos están mal.

Luego aparece Mineta, que intenta contarle algo a Kaminari sobre quien sabe que chica de la clase 1B, pero Mina lo amenaza hasta que se va. Eijiro está en otro lado. Hasta que ve a Todoroki evitar a todo el resto, que empieza a reunirse en el área común. Es evidente que planea huir. Así que va tras él.

—Ey, espera, ahora vuelvo. —Ni idea de si Mina y Kaminari lo oyen.

Alcanza a ver el cabello de dos colores perderse tras el pasillo.

—¡Ey, Todoroki!

Lo encuentra en los baños.

La escena es más horrible de lo que se imaginaba.

La gente siele pintar el hanahaki como algo trágico, pero romántico, al fin y al cabo. Lo usan para representar a los amantes en obras de arte o cosas que intentan ser arte. Pero la realidad es más terrible.

Y más asquerosa.

La realidad está llena de sangre y saliva y flores medio deshechas. Y más sangre. Mucha más sangre.

—¡Todoroki! —exclama. El otro voltea. Y luego tose, ahogándose. Kirishima se deja caer de rodillas a su lado, sin saber qué hacer—. ¿Estás bien?

No hay respuesta.

Si acaso la respuesta son las flores en la taza del baño. Verdes y ensangrentadas.

Al final, Todoroki logra terminar de toser y escupe la tercera flor completa seguida. Su respiración es entrecortada todavía y su pecho sube y baja, con mucho trabajo.

—Todavía no he ido con Recovery Girl —admite—. Pero si voy… se acabó. Acabaré aceptando la cirugía y… y…

De verdad está asustado.

Eijiro generalmente no lo ve expresar tal rango de emociones en tan poco tiempo.

—Lo siento.

No se mueven del suelo, pero Eijiro estira el brazo para jalar la palanca del baño. Es una de las escenas más anticlimáticas de su vida.

—Tampoco sé cómo decirle. A él. —Todoroki no lo mira; sus ojos están fijos en un punto indeterminado de la pared—. Tampoco tiene tanto caso. Se supone que es no correspondido igual.

—También puede ser que tú creas que es no correspondido —intenta Eijiro. Es una teoría.

—De todos modos… —Todoroki sacude la cabeza—. Sé que tú le dijiste a Bakugo. ¿Cómo…? —No termina la pregunta, las palabras se le mueren en los labios.

Eijiro sonríe.

—No sé. Ni siquiera sabía si valía la pena o algo. Pero un día no pude contenerlo más. Lo sé desde…, desde que fuimos a Kamino. —Esa vez casi lo venció la desesperación—. Un día simplemente no pude callármelo o iba a explotar dentro de mí. —Una pausa—. ¿Has visto a Katsuki sonreír?

—Un par de veces.

—Es raro. Es como el cometa Halley. Pero sonríe. Y un día sonrió porque yo sonreí, cuando estaba explicándome matemáticas. Fue la cosa más tonta del mundo, pero supe que si no le decía sobre lo que me estaba comiendo por dentro iba a explotar.

»Así que lo hice.

—No sé si yo…

Por primera vez la voz fría y calmada de Todoroki deja ver todas sus dudas.

—Si no lo intentas, nunca vas a saber. —Eijiro le sonríe y sus labios dicen «¡ánimo!».

Por dentro se promete que, si Todoroki no mejora, irá él mismo con Recovery Girl. Quizá llegué un momento en el que esa su única oportunidad.

* * *

Pasa el resto de la tarde intentando sacarse a Todoroki de la cabeza, pero no puede. Ni siquiera el trabajo pendiente de matemáticas hace que su cerebro se relaje. Ni siquiera Katsuki y su cara frustrada al explicarle hacen que las flores verdes que vio toser a Todoroki se le borren de la mente.

Al final, cuando más o menos logra resolverla y se rinde a seguir trabajando y en vez de eso se le sienta a Katsuki encima mientras los dos se balancean en la misma silla en precario equilibro y lo besa, casi logra sacárselo de la cabeza. Casi, porque la imagen de las flores ensangrentadas sigue allí, pero los labios de Katsuki están sobre los suyos y por un momento todo es perfecto.

Hasta que Katsuki corta el beso.

—Ey.

Eijiro se queda quieto.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —dice Katsuki. Se aclara la garganta. Eijiro sabe qué hace eso cuando el tema le parece importante así que espera, con curiosidad—. Algo serio.

Se levanta antes de que se caigan de la silla y se recarga contra el escritorio. Todavía no dice nada. Ve a Katsuki batallar con lo que quiere decir. Para alguien que grita mucho a la menor provocación, aquella es la señal de que lo que está a punto de decir de verdad le parece serio

—¿Cómo te decidiste a…? —se corta. Eijiro alza una ceja, un poco—. Cuando… —vuelve a cortarse y Eijiro alza la ceja un poco más. Aunque su rostro se relaja cuando Katsuki logra, por fin, inquirir una pregunta completa—. ¿Cómo supiste qué te correspondía?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sabía. —Se inclina, buscando sus labios; lo besa—. Sólo tenía que arriesgarme. —Una pausa—. ¿Por qué te lo preguntas ahora?

—No sé. —Hay otra pausa entre ambos—. Conoces esa enfermedad, ¿la del amor no correspondido?

Eso hace que todas las alarmas se disparen en el cerebro de Eijiro.

—¿Hanahaki?

Eijiro frunce el ceño y se tensa.

—Sí —confirma Katsuki. ¿Por qué está hablando de hanahaki?

—¿Por qué estás preguntando, Katsuki? —Su ceño está fruncido, es incapaz de relajarse—. ¿Sabes algo? —¿Ha visto a Todoroki?, esa es la pregunta.

Por supuesto, Katsuki reacciona a la defensiva.

—¿Qué carajos? —espeta—. ¿Qué sabes tú?

—Katsuki…

—Porque sabes algo. ¡Si no supieras no estarías convirtiendo esto en un interrogatorio! —espeta—. ¡¿Qué sabes tú?!

—¡Nada, nada que pueda contarte porque Todoroki…!

Es un accidente. Se le resbala el nombre y, cuando quiere darse cuenta, ya lo dejó caer entre él y Katsuki.

—¿Todoroki? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese estúpido con todo esto y con el hana…? —Lo entiende a media pregunta—. Oh. Oh. —Tiene un momento de realización. Eijiro puede verlo y entierra la cabeza en las manos, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer—. ¿Todoroki también?

—¿También? —Eijiro aparta sus manos de la cara. Mira a Katsuki con sorpresa—. ¿A qué te refieres con también?

Katsuki no contesta. Por supuesto.

—No, no, espera. Todoroki —insiste en volver a ese tema—. Dime que sabes quién es. Para quien son las flores.

—Katsuki, no puedo decirte eso…

Pero Katsuki lo agarra por la camiseta.

—¡Es importante!

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Eijiro se desespera fácil. A veces. El humor de Katsuki es tan cambiante que leerlo es de lo más complicado—. Si sé.

—Muy bien. Voy a hacerte una pregunta. Y no le puedes decir a nadie de esto, ¿quedó claro? —La mirada amenazante de Katsuki no bromea. Eijiro asiente—. ¿Es Deku?

Eijiro abre mucho los ojos.

—¿Deku también…?

—¡Sólo responde!

A partir de ese momento, a los dos les empiezan a quedar claras muchas cosas.

* * *

**VII.**

_And your tears have been worthwhile  
They got you through to a different place and time where all is new  
To the start of something fine  
Like morning dew your love will come again to you_

_Love Will Come to You, Poets of the Fall_

* * *

El martes empieza con normalidad. Tose un par de flores pero se las arregla para esconderlas. Se siente muy mal, pero lo ignora. Recuerda las palabras de Recovery Girl diciéndole que fuera a verlo cuando empeorara y sabe que ya no puede postergar ese momento, pero aun así decide esperar a que terminen las clases.

El entrenamiento es lo que se le hace más eterno. Primero hacen un ejercicio por equipos e Izuku apenas si puede concentrarse. Luego entrenan por parejas. Él intenta buscar a Kacchan, porque al menos Kacchan sabe lo que ocurre y le dará una paliza por no cuidarse de ser un oponente decente, pero no intentará averiguar lo que está mal porque ya lo sabe. Pero Uraraka se le adelanta y le exige a Kacchan una revancha por la última vez que le ganó. Llevan con eso desde el primer torneo deportivo y Kacchan gana el ochenta por cierto de las veces.

Aunque Uraraka siempre da pelea.

Así que acaba con Iida. En condiciones normales no le cuesta demasiado ganarle, después de todo cada vez controla mejor su singularidad. Pero esa vez él es el derrotado e Iida se da cuenta de que no se siente bien, así que procede a recordarle que todo bien héroe debe preocuparse por su salud. Izuku sólo lo oye como ruido de fondo. Cuando acaba de hablar, por si acaso, le asegura que irá a la enfermería más tarde.

No es una mentira.

De verdad planea hacerlo.

No puede dejar que las flores ganen. Por más que lo piensa, escupir flores todas las noches hasta que la garganta le arde y siente ganas de llorar sólo de la desesperación no es romántico en ningún sentido.

Maldito hanahaki.

No puede dejar que gane. Pero tampoco quiere que le arrebate sus sentimientos. Y eso es justo lo que está haciendo.

* * *

El problema con sus planes es que Kacchan los arruina todos. No adrede. No siempre. Pero ese plan específico lo arruina cuando lo agarra del brazo cuando terminan las clases.

—Kacchan, iba a ir a…

—No. No ibas a ir a ningún lado.

—¡Kacchan! —se queja.

—Esto es importante, así que vas a venir conmigo.

—Kacchan, en serio, la garganta me está matando.

—Haber pensado antes de contraer hanahaki.

—No eas maleducado —le reclama.

—Tsk. —Una pausa. No lo suelta y sigue caminando. Izuku tiene que ponerse a su paso—. Tienes razón. Lo siento.

No era común de Kacchan disculparse por nada, pero Izuku no estaba como para cuestionarlo en ese momento. Estaba conteniendo la tos. Cada vez era más frecuente.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—No hagas pregunta.

—¡Quiero saber!

—¡No cuestiones el destino!

—¡No sé que tiene que ver eso con nada!

—Tsk. Y esto me gano por intentar ayudarte. —Kacchan habla entre dientes e Izuku apenas si lo entiende.

—Kacchan, tengo que ir con Recovery Girl, las flores cada vez son más y… y… y… —No quiere decirlo. Se le está acabando el tiempo y se siente estúpido por seguir paralizado con respecto a sus sentimientos—. ¡Kacchan!

—¡Sólo confía en mí, ¿está bien?! Si no funciona haz lo que quieras.

—¿Kacchan, que pretendes?

Tsk. No dice nada hasta que están en los dormitorios. Y lo hace subir las escaleras. Un piso y otro y otro y otro.

—¿A… dónde vamos?

—Ya verás.

Cuando llegan al último tiene una idea.

—¡Kacchan! —se queja.

Kirishima está en el pasillo. ¿Qué hace Kirishima ahí? No tiene sentido. Kacchan ignora sus quejas y, en vez de eso, se dirige a Kirishima.

—¿Está ahí?

Kirishima asiente.

—Le dije que quería ayuda con matemáticas. Y luego fingí olvidar una cosa.

—Kacchan… —Izuku murmura—. ¿Qué demonios?

Pero Kacchan sigue ignorándolo y llama a la puerta. Tres toques fuertes. Cuando Todoroki abre la puerta con el ceño fruncido, Izuku pone cara de pánico. Kacchan lo empuja en dirección a Todoroki.

—Creo que tienen mucho de que hablar.

—¡Kacchan!

Oye como la puerta se cierra a su espalda.

Dejó que lo llevaran directo a la trampa.

* * *

—Se supone que iba a ayudarle a Kirishima con matemáticas —es lo primero que dice Todoroki, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno.

—Tiene a Kacchan para eso, fue una trampa. —Izuku baja la mirada. No puede huir sin parecer un idiota. Tiene su oportunidad justo enfrente y sería muy estúpido desperdiciarla—. De hecho… —alza la vista, se obliga a devolverle la mirada a Todoroki, que está confuso y perdido y tiene cara pálida, como si algo lo asustara—, tenía que…

Y entonces su garganta lo traiciona.

Siente un espasmo involuntario, causado por ese algo que tiene atorado. Y tose. Y no puede evitar que una estúpida rosa caiga en el suelo.

«No, no así, no así, joder, no así».

Es la declaración de amor menos romántica del mundo.

«Hola, me estoy muriendo, es por una enfermedad que está convencida de que no me correspondes».

Ya no ve a Todoroki. Sólo intenta sacar todas las flores de su sistema.

—¿Midoriya?

—Lo siento, lo siento —intenta decir él. Pero se le atragantan más pétalos que acaban en el suelo llenos de sangre—. Lo… siento… Se suponía que… —Tose—. No quería que… fuera… —una flor más al piso— así.

Y entonces lo que dice Todoroki lo sorprende.

—¿Tú también?

Izuku alza la mirada. Todoroki tose. Escupe una flor. Una flor verde claro, con muchos pétalos, que aterriza en sus manos.

—¿Todoroki…?

—Creo que esto es por ti. —Extiende las manos lo suficiente para que Izuku pueda verla—. Zinnia. Dicen que representan el origen de la felicidad de… algo. —Lo dice quedito e Izuku puede sentir sus nervios.

Antes de poder reaccionar, está llorando.

—Creo que sabes que significan las rosas.

Se quedan congelados. Uno frente al otro. Todoroki sonríe primero y, al final, entre las lágrimas, Izuku le responde también.

—Somos unos idiotas, ¿no? —pregunta Todoroki.

—Sí. Sí. —Intenta respirar hondo, pero no puede. Todavía siente algunos pétalos en la garganta—. Sí —repite, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para Todoroki—. Es mutuo —murmura—. Siempre ha sido mutuo.

Y las lágrimas siguen.

No se detienen hasta que una de las manos de Todoroki se acerca a su rostro e intenta limpiarlo de lágrimas. La otra mano sólo alcanza su brazo y lo jala hacía sí. Izuku se refugia en su pecho.

—No sabía cómo decirte —murmura Todoroki. Izuku no puede ver su cara, pero oye los latidos de su corazón—. Y creí que… creí… —No termina. Respira hondo un par de veces—. Lo que quiero decir es que te quiero.

Izuku aprieta su abrazo.

—Es mutuo —repite, otra vez—. Te quiero.

* * *

El primer beso sabe a lo salado de las lágrimas y al gusto de las flores. Está lejos de ser perfecto o romántico. Pero, por primera vez en días, Izuku no siente dolor en su pecho. (Por la expresión de Todoroki, supone que él tampoco).

* * *

Se oye una voz desde afuera.

Una voz enojada.

—¡¿Ya dejaron de ser unos imbéciles?!

Izuku rueda los ojos.

—Kacchan —murmura.

Abre la puerta. Sonríe.

—¿Y?

Están ahí los ojos. Kirishima y Kacchan. Izuku sonríe.

—Gracias —murmura—. También de parte de Todoroki.

Y les cierra la puerta en la cara.

* * *

**Notas del fic: **

**1) Tengo conflictos con el hanahaki porque se me hace estúpidamente trágico y muy amor tomántico, pero intenté retratarlos todos en la historia. Especialmente porque debe ser un suplicio para quien lo sufre.**

**2) A pesar de que escribir sobre adolescentes es una cosa que NO suelo hacer, no me imagino esta enfermedad funcionando con otros seres. Ay, esa época hermosa (no) en la que todo es el fin del mundo, un charco de agua es un mar profundo en el que te vas a ahogar y todo se siente amplificado por mil. Y obviamente la falta de comunicación es clave y aquí la sufren durante 9K palabras.**

**3) Un detallito bonito que me gusta es que siempre distingo las voces narrativas según piensan del resto de los personajes y el entorno y aquí comparten espacio cuatro voces narrativas así que espero que les guste. Es la primera vez que Izuku acaba de narrador y tenía mucho miedo con él porque no es mi tipo de personaje, pero es un _cinnamon roll_.**

**4) Poniéndole epígrafes al fic descubrí que apesto para las canciones románticas cutes. (_No shit, Sherlock_, dice mi cerebro. Puse una de Three Days Grace y otra de Andy Black).**

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 29 de enero de 2020_


End file.
